Brother My Brother
by Nghtmarz of christmas
Summary: Macavity comes back to become the leader, will he destroy his own brothers to become the leader of the clan? a song fic from pokemon the first movie, I though this would be perfect for my first Cats Fic.


Brother My Brother

Nght- this is a song fic based on the song Brother My Brother from Pokèmon The first movie- Mewtwo Strikes back. It's hopefully going to be good.

Author's Note, I don't own either Pokèmon or Cats

The Jellicles knew something was wrong, they could feel it. Mistoffelees, Tantomile, and Coricopat had sensed an evil coming earlier, but they could not tell what it was.

__

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war

Munkustrap and Tugger were tense, ready to defend their clan. That's when He appeared.

We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother  


Macavity had not changed since that night so long ago, when he'd impersonated Deuteronomy and had fought the clan. Quickly, he advanced toward Munkustrap and Tugger.

_  
We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why_

"Macavity, why are you here?" asked Munkustrap. "You are not fit to be the next ruler, I should rule. Father made a mistake choosing you." Replied the fiery cat, then he leaped. Digging his claws into Munkustrap's fur before he could dodge.

__

  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way  


Quickly Tugger reacted and pulled Macavity off of his older brother, resulting in three red stripes across his own face. Even though he could barely see, he still fought Macavity, hoping that Munkustrap wasn't hurt too badly.

We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart  
Unknown to both of them, their elder brother was hurt very bad. Demeter saw this and tried to stop them from fighting, but they didn't seem to hear her.

__

  
Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more

Finally she couldn't take it anymore, she leapt onto Macavity's back hissing at both him and Tugger.

__

  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began

"Demeter, what are you doing?" hissed Tugger, worried that she'd get hurt or worse. She jumped off still hissing trying to make them understand. _  
_

Tell me why  
Brother my brother

"Look, Look what you've done! Macavity, you can't rule, not if you fight your own brothers to the death, nobody wins! Not like this!" Demeter was frantic and close to crying.

__

  
Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother

Finally, the warring brothers looked to their brother who had fallen. Tugger ran to Munkustrap who was bleeding badly, and close to death. "no…Munk.."

__

Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we'll learn to give love a try  
When matters differ as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see  


Somewhere from the back of Macavity's twisted mind, a forgotten memory brought itself back and played in his mind. 

Younger versions of them were playing in a street when a car came down the road and a tire was headed for Macavity. Munkustrap leapt in front of Macavity pushing him out of the way and then he hid under the car till it passed over.

You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away  


Slowly, he walked towards his brothers, and lifted Munkustrap onto his back. He then walked out of the junkyard, leaving the Jellicles worrying about their leader.

__

  
Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more

Four weeks later, the cats hadn't figured out what happened to Munkustrap; if he was alive or dead, or being tortured. Macavity hadn't tried to claim the junkyard either. So they were very tense, Rum Tum Tugger had taken over as a step-leader until they knew what had happened to their leader.

__

  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began

Slowly, a shadowed figure came to the Junkyard gates, Tugger went to see who it was, and make sure it wasn't Macavity. It wasn't Macavity at all, but Munkustrap!

__

  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

Tugger's eyes widened "mun...Munkustrap? How?" Munkustrap smiled gently.

__

We can try

Brother my brother

Tugger tensed, he smelled Macavity nearby. "It's alright Tugger, our brother brought me to the vet, they saved my life." Said Munkustrap. The silver tabby turned and watched his younger brother walk away down the street, knowing that somewhere inside Macavity, there was the good kitten he was when he was younger.

THE END!

Nght- I hope you liked that

Mew-yeah yeah..

Nght- and remember

Both- Please leave a review in the little box!

Nght- I love Cats…and Labyrinth

Mew- shut up_  
  
_


End file.
